Canned gas dust removers are known which utilize a can of compressed gas. When a nozzle on the top of the can is depressed or otherwise activated, compressed gas within the can is released through a nozzle aperture of the nozzle to create a jet stream of gas which impacts upon particles to be removed such as dust, dirt, lint, or the like. Such prior art compressed gas canned dust remover products are useful for cleaning computers, photographic equipment, keyboards, lenses, films, office equipment, and the like.
When these dusters are used, the ability of the gas jet to remove the particles is reduced by what is called the triboelectric effect. This effect produces an electric charge when two dissimilar materials are brought in contact, and is often observed with artificial fabrics as “static cling”.
For example, in the case of using a compressed-gas duster to clean film, the gas jet and the film produce a charge when they come in contact. This charge creates a considerable attractive force to dust particles and either prevents the gas stream from removing the dust, or simply attracts additional dust.